1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an electro-optic device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector, including the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
An electro-optic device of this kind includes a substrate having thereon a pixel area and a peripheral area surrounding the pixel area such that a plurality of pixel units connected to scanning lines and data lines are arranged in the pixel area and peripheral circuits, such as a data line driving circuit for driving the data lines, a scanning line driving circuit for driving the scanning lines, and a sampling circuit for sampling image signals, are arranged in the peripheral area.
The data line driving circuit includes a shift register for sequentially outputting transferred signals and generates sampling-circuit driving signals on the basis of the transferred signals. The sampling circuit samples image signals supplied to image signal lines synchronously with the sampling-circuit driving signals supplied from the data line driving circuit, and supplies the sampled signals to the data lines.
For example, JP-A-6-102531 discloses a technique of forming transistors constituting a peripheral circuit such that each transistor has a lightly doped drain (LDD) structure in order to increase the source-drain withstand voltage of the transistor.
However, there is the following technical problem: The higher the operating frequency, the shorter the life of the shift register. Unfortunately, the life of the electro-optic device is reduced. On the other hand, this kind of electro-optic device is generally required to increase the on-state current of each of the transistors constituting the data line driving circuit and the sampling circuit in order to improve the driving capabilities of those circuits.